fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Theresa/Archive 1
is there any way of finding her after u wish your loved ones back? where is she if so? Theresa I suggest a split for two different characters, Theresa (Fable) and Theresa (Fable II). They are similar, but I don't think that there is enough evidence for them to be in the same article. Thoughts? ::The one from fable I had no eyes,and the one from Fable II does so I think they are both diffrent people. :::maybe she doesnt have eyes, and those are crystal eyes. ::::Don't know about them being crystal eyes. :::::They don't look like crystals to me. Can someone provide a large image of her face to verify please? --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 00:27, 1 December 2008 (UTC) ::::::They are white, this would mean that her irises were healed over when her eyes healed in the long time there was between the games. Those are her eyes but they are 100% useless. They are not crystals nor are they any other object. They are the eyes that she hid behind the bandage in Fable I. -Dex 15:20, 1 December 2008 (UTC) :::::::Did'ent her eyes get cut out?Yes they did,did'ent they.--The king of the guild 15:38, 1 December 2008 (UTC)The king of the guild ::::::::They never said. They only showed her eyes bleeding which could mean they are either slashed or gone. Being as powerful as she supposedly is she could have made herself new ones too. -Dex 16:04, 1 December 2008 (UTC) :::::::::I think they said they where burned....but why would she make new eyes anyway?She can't see still,but she can see other worlds.--The king of the guild 21:16, 1 December 2008 (UTC)The king of the guild :That makes sense if they got burned. Good thinking. P.S. I got tired of the indents so I restarted. -Dex 23:28, 1 December 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Theresa spends her time in Fable 1 wearing a blindfold, IIRC, so it's probable that she's simply physically blind, not actually eyeless. 12:05, 18 January 2009 (UTC) ::Is this women even Theresa?I mean there are things that hint out she is,but at the same time,there are things that make you think it can't be.--something. 13:10, 3 December 2008 (UTC)The king of the guild :::From one of the Lion Head Developers, it was confirmed by the Art Director that it "IS" the Theresa from Oakvale. I added the quote which he made in the article. If you want a glimpse buy the Limited Edition Fable 2 Guide Bundle and look in the Concept art book. --JimityBonks 03:18, 21 December 2008 (UTC) ::::Yeah I found that out a while ago now.Anyway I now wonder what role she'll play in Fable3 or an DLC.--The king of the guild 21:37, 21 December 2008 (UTC)The king of the guild :::::Peter did say he is making 3 more Fables and he had a MMO idea in mind also. It better come out before the next xbox -,- --JimityBonks 01:28, 22 December 2008 (UTC) ::::::I think Theresa is gonna be the antagonist in the next Fable, and if you think about it, Lucien was mentally ill right? And the fact that the two characters (Theresa and Lucien) never meet face to face makes me think, as I'm sure you already figured out, that Lucien was working on what Theresa was telling him to do, she was playing a double agent if you want, getting the Hero of Bowerstone to kill Lucien, and getting Lucien to build the spire for her, seeing as after the wish is granted it isn't really destroyed (tell me if I'm wrong). So... getting near the end now, Theresa was using Lucien (Seeing as he was the Mayor of Bowerstone) for the resources to rebuild the Spire, so then she could kill him using the Hero of Bowerstone and claim it as her own. In the process she has also found out who the three heroes are (Hammer, Garth and Reaver) so she's all set to take over Albion if she wanted. And thus Fable 3! P.S. I don't think Fable 3 will have a big time difference like the gap between Fable 1 & 2, otherwise that theory is utter crap :::::::If you look at it, the reason for the time difference is that Lionhead was trying to blur out the player's end of game decision. It is close to impossible making a new storyline 1 to 50 years or whatever after Fable 2 without making a reference to the decision of the Browerstone hero (unless Lionhead makes an AMAZING innovation of linking both games stories with the end of game decisions not affecting anything etc. I don't know how it will play out we have to see. But I do agree with the issue of Theresa but we don't know if its for the greater good or evil yet...--JimityBonks 05:39, 14 January 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Draksus..only one thing you forgot...the spire only got destroyed before because the last Archon wished for the whole of Albion to be destroyed so a pure one could take it's place.JimityBonks what you said about lionhead is wrong,if they where trying to blur out the players decision,they woulden't have brought Theresa back.However they have been able to get away with how we made are hero from Fable I look because in the book it states that reports said he had diffrent apperences and did diffrent deeds,although they can't really remember.However the ending seems like theresa diden't die,so if lionhead are going to change are endings all the times,that makes fables motto choose your destiny a big lie.If in Fable III it says the hero was a homosexeul and he went to the male postitutes in bloodstone everyday and he choose to revive his husband....I won't play the game nor will I buy any more fables after that because my hero diden't go to male postitutes!!!And he choose the gold!And became the king!--Who needs a user name? 13:49, 14 January 2009 (UTC).The king of the guild :::::::::It's actually not that hard to determine the outcome of the last game using saves or the way KotOR did it. It is just a simple manner of leaving marks on the save file that could be interpreted by a future game... interesting enough that is what is done to the Fable 2 files. o_O -Dex 20:25, 14 January 2009 (UTC) You guys are right about the time periods, but the only massive flaw to that is that the three wishes you choose aren't overly relavent to the whole of albion, I can see that in Fable 3 the Hero of Bowerstone won't have chosen the money but more likely saved all the people who died making the spire, so it's all set for the third, everything (apart from Oakvale) is back to normal and for someone who only just started playing fable a week ago I think i'm doing pretty well on the analysing thing lol. And trust me dude I'm sure there won't be anything about the hero being a Homosexual, and thanks for the bit on the spire being destroyed, I havent played fable 1 so that filled in some of the gaps! Thanks! I think say 60-70 years later and you may play as the Hero of Bowerstone's son/daughter? :First, The king of the guild, if you make fun of homosexuals again, I'll give you some blueberry pies…. Secondly, I'll tell you what I tell those who dislike the fact that Lucas Arts made Revan from KOTOR male and good-doing instead of female or evil-doing, if Lucas Arts (Lionhead, in this case), wants to make the Hero of Bowerstone homosexual, they can even if you want the hero to be something else. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 18:16, 14 January 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::First Michaeldsuarez you don't scare me with your blueberry pies!secondly I diden't make fun of them,I just said male postitutes and how lots of people on fan-sites hate them.P.s read the full post!--Who needs a user name? 19:17, 14 January 2009 (UTC) Totally missed my text there didnt u, dont worry about it, homosexual-ism isnt a bad thing, and maybe we should get off this subject pretty quickly!! You need to sign your name.Anyway all I said was they better not do that because it goes agaist my story.If I wanted to be rude about them woulden't I call them badder stuff?Now yes it is best to get of this topic as I was just using that as an exsample of how they will make big changes to what went on in Fable II going agaist players endings which is very annoying.So again they can do what they want but people will soon hate it just as many fan-sites question why did theresa come back.Soon fable will come confusing.--Who needs a user name? 19:28, 14 January 2009 (UTC) The spire is a separate machine created by Archon ruler of the old kingdom, to try and rid the world of evil and corruption, much more powerful than the ancient magic box. There's no indication that The nature of the Spire was changed when the Archon used it - note that it still fulfils it's original intent in the conclusion of Fable 2. But at the same time, it seems that function isn't what Theresa wants it for, or she would probably simply have used the Spire while it was still charged, rather than allowing the player to use it. Too little information is provided about the Spire to make any kind of educated guess as to what she wants it for. 12:05, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Theresa=Jack Hey I know this isnt a very valid theory but ive heard it muttered a few times... Some people reckon that theresa (fable 2 version) is actually being possessed by jack of blades.This would make sense for players of fable tlc and the original that choose the evil choice(slay your sister with the sword of aeons)because jacks spirit could have entered her body...I dont beleive that a single strike of the sword of aeons would kill theresa...bandits,beetles,villagers and guards yes...theresa no...She has got hero blood after all...so jack's sprit may have entered theresa and possessed her.Also fable 2's theresa bears a resemblance to jack's robes.eg: the red hood,robes and her posture compared to the shadow court members. Theresa also seems like she may have been pulling the strings all along, instructing lucien on rebuilding the spire then tricking the hero into killing him perhaps.(sort of like how jack did with maze.)Also I dont reckon jack would be comfortable just sitting back while lucien has all the fun.... completely different topic tho does any1 notice a similarity between kreia (kotor 2) and theresa?--Pinny mu1 22:25, 14 January 2009 (UTC) :Yes, but I like Theresa, and I hate Kreia. I can't believe that the main character from KOTOR II would trust her; it was clear from the beginning that Kreia that just using the player from her own gains. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 01:48, 15 January 2009 (UTC) Simple......Theresa=Queen of blades--Who needs a user name? 11:28, 15 January 2009 (UTC) What's this about gays?Yes I hate them,you like them so I hate you.This is what I can say to people who like gays so just leave people alone who hate gays,we are all entitled to are opinions. P.s Theresa will be evil in the next Fable.--Www.pandemicstudios.is awful!! 15:12, 15 January 2009 (UTC) :Www.pandemicstudios.is awful!!, there won't be any hatred on this wiki. If you don't like it, then leave. All your edits are meaningless anyway. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 15:38, 15 January 2009 (UTC) She had secret agendas in Fable as well. I am doubtful that Jack possessed her. Jack possesses people through the mask, but they could throw a curveball. Who knows. -Dex 17:23, 15 January 2009 (UTC) Michaeldsuarez where was the hatred?Like what?Explain yourself!Because I was sayin people are allowed there own opinions.If you don't like that then you are a bad person and I have No need to speck to you anymore goodbye. P.S my edits where meaningless because I havent made any and I joined gameing wiki not this,this seems an awful wiki like awful Www.pandemicstudios.--Www.pandemicstudios.is awful!!!! 17:30, 15 January 2009 (UTC) What an attention grabber. First claiming to be a Admin and now this. -Dex 17:33, 15 January 2009 (UTC) Did you read my first post?Nope well im not an attention grabber.By the way dereck is dead.WTF is he admin for?!--Www.pandemicstudios.is awful!!!! 17:36, 15 January 2009 (UTC) I think you've ruined your chances for adminship since you messed with the Admin page. Drop it and stop editing it. I will keep undoing. I can do this all day. -Dex 17:38, 15 January 2009 (UTC) Why?That's a bit sad.--Www.pandemicstudios.is awful!!!! 17:41, 15 January 2009 (UTC) Whats going on here?Look I think Www.pandemicstudios.is awful!!!! was trying to say we are entitled to are opinions and seeing how someone took offence to what I said he came out with that's my opinion,and I think he meant his own too.Now if you really think he's attention grabing don't reply and he would have went away.Now please can someone change the subject from an argument to a talk about theresa.I think I will.......--Who needs a user name? 18:57, 15 January 2009 (UTC) :Please, you wouldn't be defending him if you had seen some of his other edits... --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 19:15, 15 January 2009 (UTC) I have and there where no swear words nor did he sound offencive,this was his first edit and he seemed to have became a vandel when he got rude replies even though he said we all have are own opinions so I don't think he was being rude.Anyway as I said we should move on.--Who needs a user name? 22:29, 15 January 2009 (UTC) :No, he was a vandal from the start. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 23:54, 15 January 2009 (UTC) ::This discussion is just going to lead to more arguments and disputes, I suggest we end it before it gets any worse. :) --''Shadowphoenix'' 00:00, 16 January 2009 (UTC) :::Too late, The king of the guild had already decided to move the argument to The Fable Wiki:Administrators/Current Nominations. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 20:01, 16 January 2009 (UTC) So you still carry on...User:Michaeldsuarez you will not make a good admin and you don't have my vote.Now you can continue the argument by your self.Have fun :)--Who needs a user name? 13:04, 17 January 2009 (UTC) :Well, I don't think that you would be a good administrator. You refuse to see the truth. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 13:29, 17 January 2009 (UTC) (reset indent) Let me explain something to you two, Www.pandemicstudios.is awful!! was what is called an "Internet Troll". An internet troll likes to cause drama on community sites like wikis and social sites (like YouTube, Myspace, Facebook, etc.). Www.pandemicstudios.is awful!!, has accomplished that by causing you two to bicker back and forth. Both of you are to blame for allowing this dispute to continue, so please do not make posts in response to me like this, which just eggs the dispute to go on longer. Simply end it by not speaking about it anymore. Do not respond to this message and continue this dispute. Like I said before, it is just clogging recent changes. --''Shadowphoenix'' 18:26, 17 January 2009 (UTC) :I've met them before and it wasen't me to blame,it's the one who started it.That cause's me to reply back. ::Look at the hypocrite; wasn't I supposed to "continue the argument by myself"? Who cares if you didn't start it; you're not doing anything to stop it. Anyway, it's your constant defense of people like Www.pandemicstudios.is awful!!!! that started all this. Once you finally accept that Www.pandemicstudios.is awful!!!! is a complete vandal and a troll, this will all be over. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 13:51, 18 January 2009 (UTC) I've tried to but you carry on.Look I don't bore myself replying to you.But you should know that www.whatever has succeded in making you angry and made you look a fool.--Who needs a user name? 18:58, 18 January 2009 (UTC) :No, he didn't. Now stop supporting Www.pandemicstudios.is awful!!!!; you only succeed in making yourself look foolish. Once you realize that Www.pandemicstudios.is awful!!!! is the real enemy here, this conflict will resolve. Don't you want to see this reach a resolution? --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 21:17, 18 January 2009 (UTC) You've allowed him to merge victorious in what he did here.I remember someone like him on a forum and after he left people got banned because they made threads about him.And you've allowed this internet troll to win in this,he could be reading this all now but instead you still let him have more laughs.--Who needs a user name? 12:35, 19 January 2009 (UTC) :Then stop defending him. If anything, he's laughing at you for defending him through and through. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 13:31, 19 January 2009 (UTC) I called him a Internet troll.How is that defending?--Who needs a user name? 17:59, 19 January 2009 (UTC) :Because you persist in calling him right about everything. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 23:17, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Theresa is part of the shadow court She's the one in the middle,same shape and everything.--Who needs a user name? 18:57, 15 January 2009 (UTC)